500 Days of Aria
by EzriaPLLove
Summary: Now their story is different. Their love isn't risky. It is simple, and sweet, and would bring new surprises every day. Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Okay so maybe not all of you, but I've sure been waiting for it. This story is loosely based on (500) Days of Summer. And when I say loosely I mean loosely. **

**I'd like to give a huge thanks to Miss Raspberry. This story wouldn't be where it is without her, she edited, she wrote some parts, and she did all the hard work. All I did was write it. : ) **

**So without further ado, I present you with the first Chapter of (500) Days of Aria. I hope you all love it as much as I do. **

**(500) DAYS OF ARIA**

This is a story of boy meets girl, but you should know upfront, this is not a love story. In fact, this is a story about two people who didn't think they would ever find love. The boy, Ezra Fitz, didn't think he would ever be happy until he found 'the one'. He once believed he had found love, until she ripped his heart from his chest. Now, he didn't know what to believe. The girl, Aria Montgomery, never fully understood the meaning of love. Infidelity had ruined her parents' marriage when she was younger and she has since developed a proclivity that all love was meant to die.

Ezra wasn't the football star, or the homecoming king, or even in the slightest way visible to 'those people'. Ezra Fitz was born August 4, 1987. He was an English nerd…enthusiast. He loved Shakespeare and Poe, enjoyed watching old movies, and appreciated art. He would rather sit at home and lose himself in a book than spend his time with shallow, dim-witted people. Even in high school, he would have rather auditioned for the school play than try out for the football team. Ezra was his own person with too much knowledge for his own good, and when he got to college he decided that he wanted to spend his life sharing that knowledge. So, as you might have guessed, Ezra pursued the education route and got his Teaching Degree with a focus in English Literature. As you might not have guessed, it didn't get him very far, as he now works as an accountant in hustle and bustle of New York City.

Aria Montgomery wasn't necessarily an outcast, but she wasn't the most popular girl in school either. She was born January 5, 1989. She was a free spirited girl. She went through phases: preppy Aria, gothic Aria, modern Aria, artsy Aria… but she finally found who she was when her father relocated her and her family to Iceland. After their three-year stay in Iceland, they moved back to their hometown, Rosewood, Pennsylvania, the summer before Aria's freshman year of high school. She graduated as valedictorian and headed back to Iceland for college, where she majored in English Literature. But, after college, she realized she couldn't live in Iceland forever, and that's when she packed up and moved to New York City to peruse her writing career.

Now their story is different. Their love isn't risky. It is simple, and sweet, and would bring new surprises every day.

**Day 500**

"I do," he vowed.

"I do," she whispered back, as a tear slid down her face.

**Day 1**

He gulped down his second scotch and turned again to look at the door of the small, empty pub. He was still contemplating whether or not he should leave and drown his sorrows with liquor back in his apartment. He probably looked pathetic to everyone who saw him sitting by himself, anyway. Where else would he find a dark place in the middle of the day where he could sit alone and drink? Especially on a Sunday.

"I'll take another," he said decisively, turning back to the bartender, who looked him up and down, nodded, and poured him another scotch

He pulled his book and a quarter out of his bag and strolled over to the jukebox in the corner. "No, no, no, no…" he mumbled, flipping through the songbook. "Ah…B-26," he said, finding a selection he liked. The speakers began to hum as they started to play his song. He walked back to his stool at the bar and stared to read his book.

After about four songs the door jingled open. He didn't bother to look, and he continued reading.

"Can I get a cheeseburger please?" said a girl's voice.

"You got it," replied the bartender.

He glanced over; she was sitting one chair down, staring blankly at the bulletin board on the back wall.

"You alright down there?" he asked her as he took another sip of his drink. She turned to see who was talking to her.

"I'm a bit jet lagged. I just got back from Europe," she stated, smiling.

"Where in Europe?" he asked, interested.

"Iceland," she replied.

"I spent some time in Reykjavik when I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." She nodded. "Where you studying there?"

She smiled. "I was. I just graduated from the University of Iceland."

"What did you study?"

"Literature."

"I'm guessing Icelandic literature?"

She laughed, and then said seriously, "It was either that, fish biology, or rural tourism." He gave her a look of pure scrutiny. "I'm kidding," she laughed, "But you'd be surprised to hear that those are the popular majors… I studied some Icelandic literature, but my tutors and professors were familiar with a lot of English work, and so I ended up focusing on English. My friends used to joke I was studying Englandic literature." She laughed, and signaled to the bartender to bring her a drink. From the look of it, she needed one.

"I'm Aria, by the way," she extended her hand over the empty barstool between them and shook his.

"Ezra."

"It's nice to meet you, Ezra," she said sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," he responded.

"I've never done this before," she admitted in a breathless voice. "I'm not this kind of person. I don't do this with people I just met."

"I've never done this before either."

She gave him a sarcastically quizzical look. "Well…" she snaked her hands back around his neck, pulling him in closer, a devious look in her eye, "There's a first time for everything." She felt his hands wrap around her lower back, she was sitting on the counter in the bathroom. Their eyes locked. The connection between them was so strong. "Carpe diem," he murmured in response, and pulled her into a kiss.

**Day 48**

Ezra brushed a strand of Aria's dark hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling her into his lap. They both lay in his bed in their pajamas watching one of the million old movies Ezra had in his collection as the rain pounded against the windowpanes.

"I don't know…everything," she looked up at him. "You and me… this." She rested her head back on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. They had been officially seeing each other for about three weeks, but it felt as if they had known each other forever. After that day in the bar in Rosewood they thought they would never see each other again; they didn't even exchange numbers. Their chance of meeting again was slim to none, especially in a big city like New York.

"How crazy is it that we found each other again?" Ezra asked her. Thunder clapped outside and lightening lit up the room.

"It was a day like this." Aria readjusted herself on Ezra's lap so that she was facing him. "Absolutely pouring." She placed a light kiss on his lips and stroked his check. "I love you," Ezra whispered. He had only known she existed for a month and a half, but he knew he that loved her.

Aria smiled. "I love you too, Ezra." She brushed away a stray piece of hair that was hanging down on his forehead. Ezra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She began unbuttoning his shirt, her hands roaming all over his body. He knotted his hands in her hair, not breaking their kiss. Ezra flipped her over onto her back, his body pressing down on top of hers. He pulled away for a moment and smirked, but Aria grabbed his neck and pulled him into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for all the amazing comments on the first chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks but I've been incredibly busy! I'm planning on updating every Sunday from now on because that is my only free day of the week. **

**Well here is the next chapter of 500 Days of Aria. I hope you all like it! And don't forget to review! :D **

**Day 254**

"Dammit, Aria! What did I even do!" he screamed at her from across the hallway of his apartment; tears streamed down her face.

"Ezra, stop, please! I had to leave. I needed to get away from here! Away from everything! Away from you," she retorted in the same volume as he did. Aria had just gotten back after a month of being gone; she just picked up and went back to Rosewood. She needed to clear her head; their relationship was getting way to serious way to fast. She wanted a casual relationship. Yes, she loved him, but she had never been in a relationship like this one. Before she left, she didn't even say goodbye. She didn't answer his calls, texts, or emails when she was away. She left him in the dark; he had no idea if she was even alive for that matter.

"Aria, you had me so scared! I don't know what would happen if I were to lose you! And I thought I had!" His tone was harsh but then softened. He walked closer to her, closing the distance between them. "Things were going so well. Please, Aria, why did you leave?" He loved her and he was not going to let her go.

She stroked his cheek and traced his lips with her fingertips. "Ezra, I had to know what this was… I had to know what I wanted, if I could stay away from you–"

"Stay away from me?" Ezra cut her off, confused.

"Yes. I needed to see if I could be away from you. I suffered all month. I missed you like crazy. That was what I needed to figure out. I thought about you every second I was gone. I know my leaving doesn't make any sense right know, but it will." Aria grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Aria, I…" He stopped. He looked into her eyes and he could tell she was hurting as much as he was. Ezra took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer, running his hands through her hair and tracing her body. He remembered every inch as if it was ingrained in his memory; it felt as if she had never left.

They hadn't touched or kissed or talked in a month. This was just what they needed, something that would show them exactly what how much they loved each other.

**Day 9**

The rain pounded the windshield of his car as he sat in the typical New York City traffic trying to get to work on time. Yellow taxis surrounded him; cars were bumper to bumper for as far ahead as he could see. He blasted the heater and put his car in park; he was going to be here for a while. Ezra leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute. Car's honked all around him. The traffic was moving again. He put the car in drive and began to drive down the street again. He only moved half a block until he put his car in park again. He should have just taken the subway.

"Shit," Aria cursed under breath as she stepped outside into the monsoon. The rain soaked her just as she stepped out of her new apartment building on 6th Avenue between 31st and 32nd. She started to run, her bag clutched close to her, hoping the rough copy of her book wouldn't get drenched. She was in such a rush to get to her editor's office, and she didn't want to waste any more time running back up to get an umbrella. Besides, the 1 train wasn't that far, right…?

It had already been a half hour since he left his apartment, and he had only gone five blocks. This was ridiculous. He was seriously thinking about parking anywhere and taking the 1 train uptown.

Aria ran three blocks in the sloshing rain before she decided to take cover under the awning of the 6th Starbucks she passed along the way. She opened her bag to find that the rough draft of her novel was still perfectly in tact. Thank God. She closed her bag and began squeezing the water from her hair, her coat, and her scarf. She was bracing herself to sprint the next block and avenue when she heard her name being called.

"Aria? Hey, Aria!" She searched around for the speaker. She looked up, down, left, and right, before landing on an open car window and saw…Ezra? Could it be? The boy she had met in Rosewood before she left for New York was sitting in his car in the traffic, motioning for her to come over. She hurried over and jumped into the passenger's seat, quickly shutting the door to the teeming rain. "Ezra?"

"Fancy meeting you here," he smiled his boyish smile.

"Serendipity, I guess," she said, smiling, still in disbelief, "So, what are you in New York for? We never really got around to talking last time…" He noticed she was shivering so he turned the heater up on full blast. He put the car back into drive and went the next half a block uptown.

"I got a job out here. Finally gave me a chance to move. How about you?"

"That's great! I'm working too; I got a job at a publishing company. I was actually supposed to be at the office before nine to show the rough draft of my book to my editor," Aria elaborated, slapping down at the ream of paper in her bag, "But seeing that it is nine fifteen, I'm sopping wet, and we stuck in a shit load in traffic, I don't think I'll make it in time." She took off her wet overcoat.

Ezra looked at her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, how poised, how intelligent, how incredibly perfect she was. He reached in his back seat and grabbed a spare jacket he had and handed it to her.

"Wow, you've got a lot going on," he laughed. He still couldn't believe they found each other again. "So where is this office?" The traffic started moving again.

Aria was texting on her phone very fast, water dripping from her hair onto the screen. "Actually, I just got a text from my editor. I don't have to go in today, but thanks for the offer." She locked her phone and threw it in her bag. "Where are you headed?" she questioned, cocking her head.

"Well I was heading to work, but seeing as I am also very late, I might just call in sick," he answered.

"Don't miss work because of me!"

"Who said it was because of you?" He exclaimed. She gave him a knowing look. "Okay, well you showing up might have something to do with it." He heard her laugh from the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?"

"Do you want to grab some coffee?" he asked her.

"That'd be great. We should catch up," she said sincerely; he looked over at her and their eyes locked for a moment.

"So that's your book?" Ezra exclaimed, glancing over at the huge stack of paper. It had to be about five hundred pages. Aria nodded, beaming. "You want to read it?" she asked eagerly.

"I'd love to," Ezra confessed. "Do I get it signed by the author?"

"Only if you let her pick the coffee place."

"Deal."

"There's this really nice place I like to go to on Madison between 40th and 41st. Right by Bryant Park. I go there every morning, and they have really good stuff. Oh that's it!" Aria pointed just like a five year old at a sign that read Mara's Corner. Ezra squeezed into a parking space, and they ran as fast as they could through the rain into the warm, cozy coffee shop. The small bell above the door jingled as they walked in.

"Hey Aria, how are you doing today?" Ted, the barista, greeted Aria from behind the counter; he and Aria were already on a first name basis.

"I'm well, thanks. I got out of work today and ran into a friend."

"The usual, then?" He asked, as she and Ezra sat in a little booth by the window.

"Um… yes, that would be amazing, Ted. Ezra, what do you want?" She asked, looking over at him across the booth.

"I'll have whatever Aria's having," Ezra called over to Ted, who began working on their drinks.

"So," Ezra continued, pulling the typed manuscript from Aria's bag, "this book. What's it about?" He asked, flipping through the pages. He looked into her beautiful green eyes from over the pages.

"Well…" She began.

He got lost in her words; he held on to them as she told the captivating story (the abridged version, of course.) There was no word to describe her voice, her eagerness, the pride she had in her work. She was magnificent.

**Day 389**

"I have some exciting news to share with you," Ezra announced to his class, "But I need your help because I'm clueless. You all remember Miss Montgomery, right? She came in about two months ago to talk to you. Well… I'm going to ask her to marry me." The class erupted with excitement. "Okay, okay! Calm down! It hasn't happened yet! I need ideas. How do I do this?"

"Top of the empire state building!"

"Middle of the ice at Rockefeller center?" "Or Wollman rink!" "It's April, dipshit."

"Okay! Let's be kind to one another. I'm still your teacher."

"Bridge at central park!"

"Skywriter!" "Airplane banner!"

"Take her to a Knicks game!"

"Top of the Rock!"

"Crown of the Statue of Liberty!" "You can't go to the crown of the Statue of Liberty anymore, idiot."

"Steps of the MET?" "NO! The European sculpture room in the MET. It's gorgeous."

"Okay, these are all great ideas, but given my teacher salary, we can rule out skywriter and airplane banner. And Aria can't tell the difference between a basketball and a football, so no Knicks game."

"Mr. Fitz?" A boy sitting in the back of the room raised his hand. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to post this a day early! Yay! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they are amazing. Keep them coming! Just a warning in the beginning of the chapter it gets a little T-rated. So beware.**

**Two days until ADay! Yeahhhhbuddy! **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or 500 Days of Summer **

**Day 123**

They seemed to always being lying in bed together. At least one time, on any given day, they would be in bed together. Not sleeping, not talking, not kissing. Just lying there, feeling each other's presence.

"Ezra?"

"Yes, Aria?" He asked her. It had been silent until now; little kisses here and there, but Aria decided to break the silence.

"I…I need to tell you something." Her voice was so small, barely audible, but her words were clear as crystal to Ezra. He was alarmed by her tone. Had something happened to her? Everything has been so perfect.

"Aria, you can tell me anything," he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer. A short silence hung in the air as Aria collected her thoughts. When she began to speak, he could tell that she had never spoken about this before to anyone.

"When I was in high school…I did a horrible thing. And nobody knows about it… I–" Her words were getting caught in her throat, a few tears streamed down the side of her face. They were now lying face to face in bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Aria you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He whispered wiping her tears away. "I need to–" She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. "You need to know."

"It was in my junior year of high school… I got an email from my English teacher. He wanted to talk to me about my essay. I always had straight A's in his class, nothing lower than a 92%. I must not have been concentrating when I wrote the essay, because he emailed me back after reading it, asking what was wrong. He said that the writing didn't seem like me. I knew it wasn't my greatest… When I went to see him about it, I told him I'd redo it, that I'd work harder for a grade that I deserve-" Aria sucked in a big breath; she was trying so hard not to break down; she needed to get through this. Ezra was leaning up on his elbow, just looking at her, letting her gather her words. He watched as her demeanor turned vulnerable in an instant. She wasn't looking at Ezra; she couldn't bear to see the look on his face when she spoke.

"He… he came so close to me," her voice was angry and confused, tears started streaming from her eyes, "He said to me, 'I can think of one way that would get you that A for sure.' I… I couldn't believe what he was saying." Aria stopped talking. She turned and faced Ezra, who wiped her tears away and held her tight. Her voice was weak, "I couldn't get away."

"I'm here, Aria. I'm not letting you go," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault. I love you, and nothing you just said to me changes that." She needed his security tonight. She always put up a good front, but now he knew what she was protecting, what she was hiding. She opened herself up and trusted him enough to confide in him. He held her while she let out the frustration, the guilt, and the anger that she had been harboring inside of her for all of these years. She drifted to sleep in him arms that night. He never once left her side.

**Day 382**

"How long is the conference?" Aria whined.

"I should be back around five, the latest." Aria was tying Ezra's tie for him; today was her day off and she wanted to spend it with him. "They're teaching us how to use a computer program so the students can access all of their assignments online. And seventy percent of the faculty is over sixty-five and have never touched a computer before…so it may be a while."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed her goodbye and took the elevator down to the parking garage. Once in the car, he plugged 'Rosewood, PA' into the navigation system. Okay, Ezra. You can do this.

About two and a half hours later, the irksome voice in the navigation system declared, "You have arrived at your destination," just as Ezra pulled up to a fairly large and beautiful home.

He got out of his car and walked up to the door. He stood there for a few seconds before he rang the doorbell, trying to think of what he could possibly say. He had come all this way to do this; he would not back down now. He pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

What if no one was home? He hadn't even called. What if this wasn't the right address? What if they moved? Maybe he should have done this earlier. Or maybe he shouldn't have come at all. No. He needed to do this. It was the right thing to do, the respectable thing to do. And he didn't want to give them the wrong impression. But why was he so nervous? What if she told him no? What would happen then? He didn't want to think about it.

Someone opened the door. "Ezra?" Ella's tone was shocked and confused. "What…" she peered around him to see if Aria was with him, "what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Where's Aria?"

"No, no, Ms. Montgomery, everything's fine. Aria is still in New York. I was actually…do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all! Come on in. And call me Ella. This is a nice surprise." Ella had only met Ezra once, when she and Aria's brother Mike came into the city for the holidays. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

"Sure. Just coffee is fine." Ezra sat down at the table and looked around while Ella fixed him his coffee. He had never been inside Aria's childhood home before, but he couldn't picture her growing up anywhere else.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ella said, as she placed a mug in front of Ezra. She sat down across the table from him, a mug in her hands as well.

"I was actually…I was hoping I could ask you something…important…about Aria."

A smile spread across Ella's face. She knew exactly what he wanted to ask her. "My daughter doesn't know that you're here, does she?"

Ezra laughed, "No. No, she doesn't."

"So, does this very important question regarding my daughter involve a call to her father?"

"Yes, it does."

"Okay, then." Ella scurried to the phone. "I don't think you've ever met Aria's dad, have you?"

"Not in person, no. I've spoken to him on the phone and on video chat a few times when he was talking with Aria."

Ella nodded to Ezra and spoke to Byron on the phone, telling him Ezra was here and that he needed to talk to the both of them.

"He'll be here soon," Ella said, sitting back down at the table across from Ezra. "You really love her."

"I do. She's perfect."

They talked a little while, waiting for Byron and finishing their coffees. It was decided that Ezra would stay for lunch and then head back to New York.

The doorbell rang and Ella got up to answer it. The same feeling of nervousness crept back into Ezra. He felt the weight of the small box in his jacket pocket. There was no way he was going to leave it in the apartment for Aria to find.

"Ezra!" Ezra stood up and shook Byron's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you – all good things, don't worry."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Montgomery."

"Ezra has something he needs to ask us, Byron," Ella interrupted in an enthusiastic tone.

"Yes, of course," Byron and Ella sat down at the table and Ezra sat across from them.

He let out a breath. He wasn't nervous anymore. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small, black box. "I've been waiting my whole life for someone like your daughter. I know that she and I have only been together for a year, but it has been the best year of my life. She's changed me as a person; she's helped me to live my life the way I want to live it. I'm happiest when I'm with her." He fumbled with the box in his hand. "I got this ring about a week ago. I have never been more certain about anything else in my life. I'm in love with your daughter. And I promise that I will take care of her and love her for the rest of my life. I'm here to ask you for your permission and your blessing for me to ask Aria to be my wife."

There was a silence after Ezra finished speaking. Byron was the first to break it. "Welcome to the family."

**Day 326**

"I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher," he announced to the class of juniors that sat in the desks in front of him. It was his first day as a teacher. Once Aria was told that her book was being published, she had made Ezra quit his stupid accounting job, and take control of his future. He became an AP English teacher at a private school, just like he had always dreamed.

The day started off pretty smoothly; some students, as well as some members of the faculty, made a few flirty comments about him. This didn't surprise him; he got those same comments in his accounting firm. He was sitting in his classroom eating his lunch, looking over his class rosters, and making seating charts when door swung open.

"You are looking very sexy in that vest, Mr. Fitz."

He looked up and grinned. "You think so?" he said seductively.

"I do. But I think…" Aria said, walking over to him, shutting the door to his classroom behind her, "that it would look so much better off." She straddled him in his chair and kissed him fervently. She started unbuttoning his vest keeping her lips attached to his. They were in their own world.

"Mr. Fitz!" A booming voice brought them back to reality. Aria jumped backward, a startled and Ezra tried buttoning his shirt with his trembling fingers. "This is a school, Ezra. Please keep it PG." It was the principal of the school, Mr. Tate.

"Sorry, Bill. It won't happen again," Ezra mumbled, his head down. He was still trying to button his shirt. Aria stood in the corner waiting for Mr. Tate to leave.

The principal gave the both of them a scrutinizing glare, and then exited the room. Ezra stood up to shut the door. When he turned back, he and Aria burst out laughing.

"I should get going," Aria said between laughs. Ezra nodded and walked over and placed a light kiss on her lips. "We'll continue this when I get home," he whispered into her ear. She smirked and walked out the door. Ezra watched her walk all the way down the hallway. He smiled and went back into his classroom.

**Day 291**

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you so much! Yes, of course! Thank you!" Aria exclaimed into the phone. She hung up and immediately yelled for Ezra.

"Ezra!" Aria called running through the apartment! "Ezra! Ezra! Ezra!" She screamed, she ran into his office were his was lying on the couch waiting Aria to finish the phone call.

"What? What happened!" he said, getting up to meet her enthusiasm.

"My book is getting published!" she gushed.

"Are you serious!"

"YES!" He picked her up in a massive hug, swinging her around. He set her down and kissed her. "Congratulations, baby! I knew it would get published. It's brilliant. _You're_ brilliant." He kissed her again and picked her up, running off to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the reviews! I can't believe we have to wait 3 months for PLL to come back, but hopefully this will make the wait a little less painful. So here it is chapter 4 of 500 Days of Aria. Don't forget to review! :) **

**Day 401 (A)**

"I don't know what to wear! What should I wear?" Aria turned to Ezra, her closet flung about the room.

"Aria, it's just high school kids. They really don't care."

"I know, but I've never presented my book like this before. I want to look accomplished." Ezra laughed, how could she not look accomplished? "What?" She saw him laughing at her.

"I love you."

Aria finally picked out an outfit for herself and joined Ezra on his trip to school. They were taking the car today, though she couldn't understand why, since the subway system was so much faster.

As they drove, Aria noted the place where she had seen Ezra for the first time in the city. It had been pouring then, such a contrary to today. She remembered feeling a little less alone in such an unfamiliar place, that his being there, even though she barely even knew him at the time, helped her feel a little more comfortable. That was almost a year ago now. They had come so far.

It was already last period and Aria had felt like she'd been teaching for years. She felt so comfortable teaching for Ezr– Mr. Fitz's students. She was now taking questions from his AP students, the class Ezra had last period every day. They questioned her about her job at the publishing house, her novel, if she had any ideas for an upcoming book…

"I'll be right back," Ezra whispered to her. She nodded, taking a few more questions from the class. About ten minutes later, the class seemed to have run out of questions.

"Is that all?" No hands went into the air. "Okay, then. Well I guess I can just talk about–"

"I have a question." Aria jumped. The voice came from behind her. Ezra was leaning back in his chair, his legs resting on his desk. His arm was sitting on the armrest and he was twiddling a small black box. He was wearing a suit.

Both of Aria's hands covered her mouth with a gasp. Ezra walked around his desk. "No, no, don't cover your smile." He pulled her hands away from her mouth. "I want to see you smile. I want to see it every day for the rest of my life."

Aria burst into a combination of laughing and crying and smiling. "Oh my God."

Ezra burst out laughing, and some of his students let out giddy squeals. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded, her excitement overflowing. Ezra got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Aria, you've made me the happiest man in the world. There is nothing that could ever make me leave you. I know you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much and you are the most important thing in my life. So, Aria Grace Montgomery," Ezra opened the box to reveal the ring that left Aria breathless, "will you marry me?"

Aria was speechless. She nodded enthusiastically and tears of joy began to form in her eyes. Ezra stood up and slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Ezra picked her up and kissed her, holding his fiancée close to him as his class erupted with hoots and cheers and congratulations. "I love you," she said between kisses.

"Get the hell out of here!" Ezra flagged his arm and let his students out ten minutes early. He pulled Aria closer and kissed her more. "I love you, too." The rest of the school must have caught on because the halls swarmed with buzzing students and faculty members came flooding in to give their congratulations and best wishes to the two of them.

"You know I really like your coworkers, but…there's something I'd like a lot more right now."

Ezra picked up on her lascivious subtext. "Let's get out of here."

**Day 19**

_Hey are you busy? Do you want grab drink? –Ezra _

_Sure! What time? –Aria_

_How's 8? There's this place right on 39th called Keats. Want to meet there? –Ezra_

_That sounds great! I'll see you later. –Aria _

Ezra walked into the relatively empty bar. He was about half an hour early for his date with Aria. Was it a date? He took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a scotch. He pulled out his book and began to read to pass the time. Aria walked in about twenty minutes later.

"Hello, Ezra," Aria said, taking her seat on the barstool next to him. "Did I keep you waiting?" she questioned, motioning to the bartender to bring her a drink.

"Hey," He smiled. It wasn't awkward; it felt natural. "No, no. I was just reading."

Her eyes wandered to the book in his hand. "What book?" Before Ezra could answer, she reached over to get a look at the title. "Ah, I love this book," she murmured.

"Doesn't every English major?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She realized she didn't know what his interests were. She didn't know much about him at all. "Do you mind?" She motioned to take a look at his copy of To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Not at all." Ezra stared at her concentrated expression as she began flipping fervently through the old, creased pages. She stopped flipping and a grin appeared on her face.

"Looks like you found it before I did." She held up the book to reveal a heavily written on page, covered with yellow highlighter and black ink. "This," she said, pointing to a significantly annotated section, "is my favorite quote from this book." She placed the book back down in front of Ezra. "…You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view…until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it."

"It's so true. That's why I love it."

She returned his stare and their eyes locked for a moment too long. The bartender came over and Aria snapped away as he placed her drink down in front of her. She grabbed it and took a quick sip.

"So, Ezra. Tell me about yourself. Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Hollis College. Right in Rosewood."

"Oh wow! It's funny is that and we never met each other. I take it you studied English?"

"I did. I majored in English Literature and then got a teaching degree. I'm hoping to become a high school English teacher."

She nodded. "That's great," she said earnestly. "The world needs better English teachers," She took a swig from her drink.

"Why? Bad experience?" he assumed, laughing slightly.

She grimaced and put her drink down on the bar, looking down into it with a suddenly reserved look spread across her face. Had he overstepped his boundaries with her? Said too much? Just then the music selection ended and the pub was filled with silence. She got up from the bar and walked over to the jukebox to put more music on. She walked back over as one of his favorite songs began to fill the room with a low murmur. He smiled to himself. Good taste in music.

"So where are you now?" She asked, sitting back down on her stool.

Obliging her obvious desire to avoid the topic, he replied, "I got a job here in New York at an accounting firm. It's not ideal, but it'll pay the bills."

"Accounting?" she questioned, "Can you even get an accounting job with teaching degree?"

"Apparently," he chuckled.

Aria smiled, wrapping her hands around her drink. They talked for hours. She had lived in Rosewood ever since she was a child, but moved to Iceland for middle school with her family. She and her family came back to Rosewood, where she went to high school and graduated top of her class. She told him about her parents and their divorce, her brother, her four best friends, and her experience at the University of Iceland. They talked about all of the different cities in Europe they had visited, what they liked and didn't like about certain places, which ones they liked the best… He told her all about his family, his younger brother, James, his parents, Christine and Robert, who were also divorced. They liked a lot of the same things: certain old films, plays and playwrights. They liked the same type of music, art, and literature. They both loved writing…

The time flew by so quickly. Neither of them realized that it was 1 A.M. until the bartender politely asked them to finish up so he could close for the night. They left the bar, and continued to talk as they walked down 6th Avenue.

"Well, this is my building," Aria said, "It was great seeing you." She leaned in and hugged him. "I had a really nice time."

"Yeah, me too. I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie and go to dinner some time?"

"Ezra Fitz, are you asking me out on a date?" Aria smirked.

"I am," he said, looking into her eyes.

She bent up and kissed his cheek. "I'd love to go on a date with you." Aria turned and started walking away. He watched her as she looked back before entering her building, "Good night, Ezra."

**Day 450**

Ezra and Aria were going back to Rosewood today to get things settled their wedding. They had packed up everything from Ezra's mother's house and were planning to buy a house in Rosewood. They set out on the road fairly early with their U-Haul trailing behind them all the while.

"Mom!" Aria ran to her mother as soon Ella pulled her daughter into a hug. Aria hadn't been home since she left New York for a few weeks a few months ago without telling Ezra. They pulled out of the hug just as Ezra came walking up.

"Welcome home, Ezra!" Ella pulled him into a hug. "Come inside! You must be exhausted from the drive. And let me see this ring on you!" Aria held out her hand, the sun hit the ring perfectly so it glistened in the light.

"Wow." Ella was breathless. "You're a very lucky girl, darling."

"Aria!" Hanna, Spencer, and Emily came running towards her, attacking her with hugs. They just entered the Grille. Byron, Mike, and the girls were all there already awaiting the couple's arrival.

While the girls were catching up with each other, Byron made his way over to Ezra who was standing watching his fiancée reconnect with her friends. "Ezra, it's nice to see you again." Byron extended his hand; Ezra shook it. "It's great to see you too, Byron." Byron patted him on his back and led him over to the table.

After everyone ordered, Ezra asked everyone to be quiet so he could say a few words. "I knew from the moment I met Aria that she was the one. I never doubted it for a second. Sitting here with all of you back in our hometown, two months away from our wedding, it's crazy to think that a year and a half ago I first met Aria. It was amazing to meet all of you and I can't wait to join this big family." He sat down and Aria pecked his lips.

After dinner was over Aria went home with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily to have a girl's night, while Ezra went back to Ella's house.

"Thank you, Ella, for letting us stay here. It really means a lot." Ella was sitting in the kitchen reading a book. Ezra walked past her on his way up the stairs to his room.

"It's no problem, Ezra. I'm happy to have you two stay with me. I've got this big house all to myself. I like when people fill it with life."

"Well thanks again. Goodnight."

"'Night Ezra." She turned back to her book and Ezra climbed the stairs up to his room and got ready for bed.

_Beep_. "Hey, Aria it's me. I know you're probably having a lot of fun with the girls, but I'm just calling to say goodnight. I had an amazing time tonight getting to know everyone. I love you so much. Forever and ever. 'Night, love."

**Day 401 (B)**

"He proposed!" Aria screamed into the phone. Ezra heard the exultations coming from the other end of the phone. Aria was on the phone with her three best friends, of course, telling them exactly how he had proposed.

"Aria, come to bed," Ezra smirked. Her head popped up, she was waiting all night to finally go to bed. Well get into bed, not necessarily sleep.

"Guys I've got to go. Ezra wants me to come to bed," Aria said into the phone and winking at Ezra, who was standing in the doorway. After five more minutes of talking Aria finally got off the phone and walked over to Ezra.

"Why do girls talk so much?" He took her hands in his. She slapped him in the arm playfully and walked into the bedroom. Ezra wasn't closed behind.

"I'll be right back," Aria whispered seductively. Ezra stripped down into his boxers and quickly lit some candles that were spread around the room. A minute later Aria came out wearing nothing but black lace lingerie.

"You look–" Ezra breathed, but he didn't finish. Aria had already attacked him with her lips.

There wasn't much sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews again! But I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. Day 500 is finally here. I'd like to thank Miss Raspberry again for editing this story; this story wouldn't be what it is without her help. **

**There may be a prologue so watch out for that. So here it is the last chapter of 500 Days of Aria. I hope you like it. **

**Day 420**

Ezra flung the box of linens in the back of the truck with a grunt. This was the last box they had to move. He jumped on the back of the moving truck and pulled the door down.

"Thanks for helping me," Ezra said sarcastically to Hardy, who was sitting on the steps of the apartment building with a beer in his hand. Hardy and Ezra were roommates in college and he was one of Ezra's best friends.

"Anytime Z," Hardy said with a laugh. Ezra wacked the back of Hardy's head as he walked by. Ezra headed back up to the empty apartment, leaving Hardy to finish his beer. Ezra saw Aria standing in the center of the bare living room and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We are finally moved out," he grinned. Aria turned and pecked him on the lips, "Good. I checked everywhere once more, too; it's all out! Now you smell, go take a shower."

"Care to join me?" Ezra smirked. Aria smiled and pondered the thought for a minute. She ran her fingers around the collar of his shirt then pulled it off. He leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away, a devious leer spread across her face.

"Nah. I'm not really feeling it," she laughed as Ezra face dropped.

"Tease," Ezra flirted, picking his shirt up from the floor and heading for the bathroom.

Aria laughed and skipped out of their old apartment. He watched her skip out, laughing to himself, and then turned back to the bathroom.

"Mom! Aria and I are here!" Ezra yelled as they walked in the big Victorian house, lugging two suitcases each. They were staying at Ezra's mother's house in Brooklyn until they headed down to Rosewood. They wanted to stay in New York until after the school year was over for Ezra.

"Ezra! Aria! I'm upstairs getting your bedroom ready," Christine called from upstairs. They set their bags down and walked upstairs to greet Christine.

Ezra had already introduced Aria to his mother a few weeks after they had met in the bar. They instantly hit it off. Christine knew that Aria was perfect for her son.

"So," Christine prompted that night at dinner, "are you guys thinking of kids yet?" Aria gasped and Ezra choked on the food he had just put in his mouth. This is going to be a long month.

**Day 475**

"Can you believe it? Only twenty-five more days and we'll be married," Aria fantasized, looking up at Ezra. They were lying on the bed in Aria's old bedroom after a day of planning the wedding reception, which was to take place at Aria's old house in Rosewood. Ezra moved the hair out of Aria's face and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I can't wait until I can finally call you my wife." Aria smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. "I love you so much." They sat there in the silence, taking in all of the good, and relaxing in their happiness.

"Did you write your vows yet?" Ezra asked gliding his fingers up and down her arms.

Aria scoffed, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Mr. Fitz." She smiled and got up from the bed, walking out the door. Ezra just sat there with his arms crossed shaking his head and smiling.

**Day 480**

"This one is pretty, it's in our price range, and it has the wrap around porch just like we wanted," Aria said pointing at the white traditional house in front of them. They had been driving around all day looking at houses they had researched.

"I like this one… but don't you think it's a bit too close to the freeway?" Ezra asked, pointing to the freeway on ramp that was a few houses away. Aria nodded and flipped to the next page, "7226 North Cypress Drive is next. That's closer to my mom, but it's really close to the schools, which is good."

They pulled up to the house. It was a beautiful home, much like Aria's old house she grew up in. It was perfect for them, in their price range, and it was even big enough for them to start a family.

"This is it, Ezra. This is our house," Aria breathed.

This was their house, no doubt about it. This is where their kids would grow up, where they would come to after their wedding, this was theirs.

"I'll call the relator tonight," Ezra replied talking Aria's hand in his and kissing it softly.

**Day 371**

Ezra picked up the ring from the small, black box in front of him. It was a 14-karat white gold ring with a princess cut. It wasn't too extravagant, and it was beautiful. It was perfect for Aria.

"I'll take it," he told the man behind the counter.

"She's the one, isn't she?" the man asked.

"I've known since the day I met her that she was the one," Ezra confessed. It was finally going to happen. He had been waiting for so long to find the right ring and the right time to propose. It was finally time.

"Congratulations," the man said, after ringing Ezra up, "I wish you and your soon to be fiancée the best." He shook Ezra's hand and Ezra grabbed the ring box of the counter.

"Thank you." Ezra smiled and walked out of the store, the small box clutched tightly in his hand.

**Day 500**

"Daddy?" Aria grasped her father's arm. Tears had already formed in Aria's eyes and the ceremony hadn't even started yet. He wiped the tears away, careful not to smudge her make up.

"You can do this Aria," Byron told her. "I know." Aria breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that she was having second thoughts or that she didn't want to marry Ezra, it was just that her whole life would change in an instant. She was going to be Mrs. Aria Fitz from now on, and she loved that. It was just a lot to take in.

The music started and the flower girl proceeded down the aisle. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily followed with each of Ezra's groomsmen. Ezra stood at the altar awaiting his bride's arrival, the crowd stood as Aria entered. Ezra was breathless at the sight of Aria walking down the isle. She looked perfect. Aria stared back at him, smiling, clasping her father's arm for support, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"You look stunning." Ezra clutched her hands as she faced him at the altar.

The priest signaled everybody to sit. "We are gathered here today to join two lives together in holy matrimony. In the face of family and friends we join Ezra Michael Fitz and Aria Grace Montgomery together. They have chosen to write their own vows. Ezra, you may proceed."

Ezra looked at Aria. She already has tears in her eyes. "From the moment I laid eyes on you that first day we met, I knew that someday you would be mine, and I would be yours. Today, I vow my life to you. I give you my heart. I promise you my love. I pledge you my patience. I will help you rise when you fall, and celebrate with you when you succeed. I promise to respect you, to value you, and to be grateful for every second I have with you for the rest of my life."

Ezra finished reading his vows and tears continued to fall down Aria's face as she began to read hers.

"There isn't anybody else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You know me better than I know myself. I couldn't live without you by my side, holding my hand and pushing me along. I promise you that I will love you with all that I am, to care for you, to be faithful to you, to be honest with you. I could ever love anybody else the way I love you, Ezra. You bring out the best in me. I love you so much. Forever and ever." She smiled, wiping her tears.

"Do you, Ezra, take Aria as your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked. Ezra slid the ring on to Aria's finger, "I do," he vowed.

"And do you, Aria, take Ezra as your lawful wedded husband?" he repeated, as Aria slid the ring on Ezra's finger. "I do," she whispered back, as a tear slid down her face.

There was a silence in the church as all of the family and friend watched the moment they became one.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And he did.


End file.
